I will Survive
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Gale and Madge. When Gale finds out about Katniss's marriage Madge follows him to the woods. One thing leads to another. From that point on, everything is different. Coming summer 2014
1. The Beginning

**Contains some Catching Fire spoilers!**

**I own nothing! **

**When Gale found about the wedding.**

Gale smiled tightly and walked out the door. He slammed the door behind him. The Everdeens and the Hawthorns watched him stalk out the door in anger.

Mrs. Everdeen and Mrs. Hawthorn told the children to go and play. They didn't argue. Once they walked away, the two began whispering. Prim snuck away from the others listened to their conversation.

"He loves her."

"She loves him too but she is also slowly falling for Peeta."

"I thought he was over her. He brought the mayor's daughter Madge Undersee home."

"I remember. Such a sweet girl. She and Katniss were friends."

"I was surprised when he brought her home. Before he always used to rant about her. Madge this and Madge that. She had a new dress. She's dating the Mills boy. She paid extra for strawberries."

"Well, there is a thin line between love and hate."

"I hope that he doesn't hurt them or himself. If he's not careful, they will all get hurt."

"The wedding I think is the breaking point. He's upset and he might do something he will regret."

The women sighed and Prim backed away slowly. She remembered the look of pain on Gale's face when Katniss was volunteered for her. She remembered the sadness when Peeta confessed his love for her sister. The anger when the two kissed. She knew that Gale loved her sister.

She remembered when Gale brought home Madge, she wondered what the two were doing together. She remembered hearing them argue yet she saw the smiles. She saw them kiss one night and hoped that Gale would be okay with Madge. She remembered the look of sadness in Madge's eyes when Katniss and Peeta won. It wasn't sadness because they won, it was sadness because Madge knew that Gale would leave her.

Prim walked back to where everyone else was. She hoped that Gale didn't hurt Madge again.

**When Madge found out about the wedding.**

Madge Undersee was quiet as her father and mother began talking about Katniss and Peeta's wedding. She walked to her room and sat on her bed. She was stunned. Peeta had told her that Katniss was unsure of her feelings for him. She didn't expect a wedding. No one did. She wondered how Prim and her mother were taking it. How Gale was taking it.

She froze. Gale.

Madge didn't even know what she was doing. She grabbed a jacket and slipped on some shoes. She was out the door and walking to where she thought Gale would be. She slipped under the fence and took off at a run.

She stopped as she spotted him. He was checking his trap. She looked around for a bow and found it. Taking it she aimed the arrow for the spot above his head. Letting the arrow fly, it reached it mark and buried itself in the tree.

Gale's head swung upward and he turned to look at the direction it came from. Madge smiled and took off, dropping the bow behind her. She could hear Gale cuss and knew he was chasing her. She scrambled up a tree not to high but not too low.

He went to the forest feeling angry at everyone. He just wanted to be alone. He decided to check his trap. So he was scared witless when an arrow buried itself above his head. There were only two girls that he knew that could shoot- Katniss and Madge.

He turned to find Madge waving at him. Then she turned and ran. He cussed and chased her. He didn't know if he was happy that she was there or was upset. He stopped under the tree and looked up. Madge waved to him. He stared at her, taking her in. She had a green dress. One that she made herself. She had on his jacket. She looked beautiful. He studied the braches, he didn't know if they would be able to hold him. He lifted himself up a few but then scrambled down before they broke. He held out his arms to Madge for her to jump. She took a deep breath and she jumped. He caught her and ran. He stopped in a meadow and laid her down. He sat down next to her and stared at the sky.

"Why did you come?"

"I heard the news. I knew you would have been hurt."

"You should go home."

"I'm not leaving."

"It's too dangerous."

"I'm staying. You need a friend."

"I want to be alone."

"You do stupid stuff when you're upset or angry."

"So you're my baby sitter?"

"Yes."

"Damm it Madge! Just go home I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I don't especially need some rich girl who…"

"You remembered that Katniss is now a 'rich girl'."

Madge stood up and brushed the dirt off herself. "I'm going. I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted."

**Different **

Gale watched her walk away. He watched the sway of her hips. The flow of her hair. Madge Undersee was no Seam girl but she was special.

He remembered how sweet and fiery she was last year when Katniss first was in the games. He was so horrible to her yet, she never let it bother her. He remembered how her hair smelled like- strawberries. He remembered how she felt in his arms. He remembered how she fit into his arms. How much she loved the rain. The way she would bite her lip, when he first taught her how to shoot.

**The Chase**

He stood up and chased after her. When she was a short distance, he wrapped both arms around her. She squealed and they fell. They landed on their sides, legs intertwined. He stared at her. he was so close he could count her freckles.

Madge stared at him. When she walked away from Gale, she didn't expect him to chase after her. She wasn't Katniss. He made it clear that Katniss was the girl for him. So why was he looking at her with that look.

Gale pushed himself up to a sitting position and Madge did the same. He wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You love her."

"I don't know. At first I thought I did. I mean she's Katniss. She's special. I kissed her. Twice. It was amazing but I don't know."

" What's stopping you?"

"She loves him -bread boy. She just doesn't know it yet. She's scared to love him. She's not scare to love me because she knows I would never leave her. Bread boy might."

"What about you? Do you love her because she's from the Seam and will always be there? She's not a seam girl anymore."

"I don't know okay! I don't know why or if I love her. And Damm it Madge! Don't you think I know? That she's not a seam girl."

Gale turned to look at her and she looked at him. He saw the fire in her eyes and he didn't even know why or what possessed him.

**Passion**

(WARNING! RATED M strong kissing and sex ahead!)

He leaned over and kissed her.

Madge felt as if she was on fire. The kiss reached her from her nose to her toes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands found themselves in his hair. Gale placed a hand on her waist and the other in her blond curls.

Madge didn't even know how but she somehow ended up on Gale's lap. She felt him bite her lip and she moaned.

Gale couldn't believe that he was kissing Madge. He couldn't believe that she had just moaned. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever heard.

He pulled away and dropped kisses on her jaw and then her neck. Madge threw back her head to give him better access.

In that moment, there was no Katniss. No Hunger Games. Just Madge and Gale.

Madge pulled away and she took off her jacket and kicked off her shoes. Gale shrugged off his jacket. They resumed kissing but with more passion if possible.

His hands went under her shirt and he traced her ribs. She was skinny. Madge bit his lip and he moaned.

Madge traced Gale's muscles and abs over his shirt. Gale pulled away and he took off his shirt. Madge didn't hesitate and pulled her off.

They stared at each other and took the other in. Gale kicked off his shoes and socks.

Gale knelt in front of her and kissed her stomach. "Mine."

He growled.

Madge smiled. And knelt down to reach for his belt buckle.

Gale stopped her with a hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Madge nodded and kissed him. She wanted this

She and Gale made quick work of their pants. In a matter of minutes they were on the ground, surrounded by flowers and the forest. They kissed and made passionate love.

**The Aftermath/Consequences **

Madge sent the morning over the toilet for the third time that week. She had been throwing up for the past two weeks. She didn't anyone to tell what she knew. She was pregnant. With Gale Hawthorne's child.

When they made love, they weren't careful. They were so caught up in the moment they forgot the consequences.

But she didn't regret it. She had had a crush on Gale since she was 7 years old. He probably didn't remember but she did. She remembered how they first met.

**Remembering **

She had walked out of her home. There were capitol people in her house and she felt uncomfortable. She was seven years old and wandering the streets. She was wearing a pretty red dress. It was lunch time and she was getting hungry. As she tried to figure out where the bakery was, a man grabbed her and pushed her into an alley. She panicked as the man shoved her against the wall. His friends made remarks about her being a little rich girl. A capitol girl. One made a remark about her pretty red dress. The man holding her took his knife and began cutting it. She tried to get away and screamed for help but the man slapped her. Suddenly a tall man came out of nowhere with him came his son. When the men saw the tall man they released her and ran off.

The tall man stepped toward her and she whimpered. The boy walked next to him and removed his jacket.

"Dad she's scared."

"Gale I know."

The boy- Gale walked towards her and he placed the jacket around her. He helped her up and his father picked her up. They carried her and she cried into the man's shoulders. The man walked through the back of the businesses. Peeta had seen her and cried out. "Madge!"

The man let her down carefully. He fixed her hair and kissed her head. "Don't go walking in the Seam by yourself."

Gale watched her carefully and she walked to where he was. She removed the jacket and gave it back to him. She tugged on his sleeve for he was very tall. Gale bent down and she stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek. She then ran to the bakery to where Peeta was waiting for her. Turning around she saw that Gale had raised a hand to his cheek and that his father was pushing him to the Seam. That was the last time she saw Mr. Hawthorne. When she saw him again, it was during the ceremony for the dead miners. She wept bitterly as she saw Gale receive the medal.

She hated that she was a town girl. She hated that she was rich. So when Katniss and Gale came to trade, she always gave more than she was supposed to. She donated old toys during Christmas. She and Peeta would gather food and bring them to the Seam. They were townies who tried to help out as much as she could.

**The Discovery/ Realization **

She wanted to tell someone her news, but who? Her parents were out of the question. Peeta would want to know who the father is. Katniss, she couldn't tell Katniss. She would have to tell Gale.

So she went to the Seam. He wasn't there. She went to the Victor's village. No Gale. She decided to check the forest. She found him quickly. He was with Katniss.

Madge looked at him as he and Katniss shared a passionate kiss. Her hands flew to her mouth and tears slipped down her face. She turned on her heels and ran. She ran to the Victor's village and knocked on Peeta's door. He opened the door and took one look at her face. He pulled her inside and wrapped her up in blankets. He made them hot chocolate and took out some cookies. He listened as she spilled everything.

He wiped her tears away. He cried with her as she told them about the kiss between his fiancé and Gale. About the three kisses they shared.

"I should have known. I will always be second best to her. It was never me. He used me."

Peeta held his friend tightly.

"I'm sorry Princess."

"He used to call me that."

"Madge honey, I'll be right back. I'm going to call your father and tell him you are going to stay the night. Then I'm going to ask to check up on you. She won't tell a soul. You don't even need to tell her who the father is.

Madge nodded and closed her eyes.

She heard Peeta on the phone murmuring. Then she heard him leave the house. Hearing the door close, a few tears slipped out. It was good to know that no matter what she would always have Peeta.

**The friend **

Peeta walked to Katniss' house. He sincerely hoped that she wasn't there. He didn't think he could look at her.

Walking in, he headed to the kitchen. He smiled at and ruffled Prim's hair. He smiled at Mrs. Hawthorne and nodded his head to Rory and Vick. Posy he ruffled her hair.

He pulled to the side and asked her if she could come to his home to do him a favor. "A friend of mine is pregnant and she had a bad day. I need you to check on her and see if you can help her."

**A mother's pov **

looked at the boy in front of her. He was a good boy, a caring boy. She knew that he was heads over heels in love with her daughter. She knew that her daughter was hurting him. Looking at Peeta, she saw hurt, hope, love, and concern showing in his eyes. Something told her, that the emotions in his eyes were for the friend in his home. Something also told her that, she knew who the female was. There was only one girl besides her daughter that Peeta knew.

She nodded and dried her hands. She told Hazel that she would be back soon. Hazel nodded looking worried.

She hurried to get her coat. Looking at Peeta she saw that he wasn't wearing one. As they reached the front door, they saw Katniss and Gale walking towards the house. Peeta all but ran to his house. She followed.

**The Other Girl**

Katniss watched her mother hurry after Peeta. She wondered why her mother was going to Peeta's home. She turned to look at Gale. He looked just as confused as she did.

Katniss bit her lip. She was unsure how she felt toward him and Peeta. Kissing Gale was different from kissing Peeta. She knew that Gale was safe. He wouldn't hurt or leave her. He was from the Seam. Peeta wasn't safe. He saved her life twice. It made her uncomfortable. He was a townie. He could hurt her. She knew that she was hurting him.

**The Love of a Friend**

Peeta saw Katniss and Gale walking toward them. He felt anger and hurt. Anger that they were still playing him and Madge and hurt for Madge. She may be the mayor's daughter but she was a normal girl. People acted like her heart was either made of glass or stone. He hurried to his home. He didn't want to leave Madge by herself. He held the door for . He lead her to where Madge was. Shaking Madge awake carefully, he helped her up. asked her some questions concerning the pregnancy. Peeta was able to put together that Madge and Gale had sex the night he proposed to Katniss.

Wrapping an arm around his friend, he listened to what told them.

She told Madge to relax and to stress. Peeta assured her that Madge would be safe.

"I will take care of her."

bit her lip. She needed to know.

"The father…does he know?"

**The Decision **

"No." Madge spoke firmly.

"Do you plan on telling him?"

"No. He used me. I will never be the girl for him. I will always come in second best to her. I refuse to let my child live knowing that its father loves another woman."

Madge held her head high. Her decision was final. She knew that if he found out he would marry her out of a sense of duty. Not love. She wanted to marry for love.

**A Mother's Concern**

studied the young girl. She felt pity and sadness for Madge. She knew that her father would be furious and her mother might be dead by the time the baby came. She wanted to help Madge and she was going too. She looked at the way Peeta held Madge; it was like the way Gale held Prim and Posy. She knew that their relationship was one of friends and siblings.

She knew who the father was. She didn't have to ask. There was only one man who want cause Madge so much pain. She felt a wave of sadness for the young mother.

She stood up and told them to take care. She told Madge that if she needed anything to just ask.

She walked back to her home. She entered her home and saw her daughter with Gale. She ignored them and went to the kitchen. She began cooking. Anything so she wouldn't think about the young woman in her son-in-law's house, the one who was suffering because of her daughter.

**Safe **

Gale watched brush past them like they weren't even there. He wondered what happened with bread boy for to be so distracted.

He had spent the day with Katniss. It was nice. The topic of her marriage wasn't brought up. He wasn't sure how he felt about her, ever since he and Madge talked. So he kissed Katniss. It was nice. It was good. But it was missing something. It wasn't like when he kissed Madge. When he kissed her he felt as if he would fall if he let her go. Kissing Katniss was safe. But he loved Katniss. But maybe he loved Madge? He didn't know anymore. Since the night, he and Madge had sex, everything was different.

**His Other Girl**

Katniss knew something was up. When she kissed him, something told her it was their last kiss. She could tell that Gale was distracted. She wanted to know what it was.

**The Announcement**

Peeta was sitting in front of his TV. Madge was asleep in his bed. He insisted she stay with him. If anyone asked, she was sick so he offered to help her. His face became pale. He had to go back into the games. He had Katniss to protect.

He grabbed his coat and was ready to walk out the door when he remembered Madge. He turned to find her coming down the stairs. She nodded her head at him and kissed his cheek.

"Go."

He was stunned to know that she had found out.

"I was watching the TV."

He ran out to find Haymitch. He had two girls to protect.

**Love Shape**

Peeta walked back in. He kicked off his shoes and coat. He found Madge sitting on the couch. Sitting down next to here, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm going in to protect her."

"I knew you would. You love her."

"Even though she loves him. I love her."

"It's funny. You love her. She kind of likes you. She loves him. He loves her. He hates me. I like you. You like me."

Peeta nodded his head. The two sat like that for the rest of the night.

**Reaping Day**

The day of the reaping. Peeta helped Madge get ready. He handed her a huge jacket that covered her completely. They walked to the square together and then they separated. Since it was a Quarter Quell, they didn't have to stand by age groups. Madge found a place by Prim and Rory. Gale was behind her. She was aware of him standing behind her but she ignored it.

She selfishly wished that Peeta's name would be called and that Haymitch would volunteer. But of course the odds weren't in her favor. Peeta volunteered.

Madge needed to say goodbye. But they dragged them away. Katniss and Peeta began panicking. She heard Katniss scream her goodbyes. Everyone went back to their homes. Madge walked to Peeta's home in a daze. A peacekeeper stopped her. He didn't look at her. He handed her a letter. She said nothing.

She walked into Peeta's home and sunk into the couch. She wept bitterly. Her hands trembled as she opened the letter.

_Dear Madge,_

_ You are like my sister. I have known you since birth and I love you with all my heart. I want you to be safe okay. You are family and family takes care of each other. I am leaving Haymitch a letter for Katniss. I'll tell her to look out for you. You and I both know I will do anything for her to come back. I'm really sorry. I wish I could do more for the both of you. Take care and be safe. I hope that one day everything works out. Goodbye Madge._

_ With all my Love, Peeta_

_P.S. Katniss may be the girl on fire but you are the girl with the Strawberries._

**Truth be told**

Madge curled into a ball and sobbed. She would never see her friend again. A while later, she stood up and went to Katniss's house. She needed to check her again. Prim opened the door and she walked to the kitchen. It didn't take long for to check her. Prim being curious asked "Madge are you alright?"

Madge knew she could trust her. So she told her.

"I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?"

Madge pressed her lips together and Prim took this as her answer.

"You'll be a great mother."

**Bombings**

Madge went to her father's house. She was going to pick up some stuff. Pausing outside her father's office she heard,

"At the first sign of rebellion from the victors, we will bomb District 12. None of the people will make it."

Madge realized it was Thread and President Snow speaking.

She grabbed her stuff and ran to Peeta's.

She clutched her stomach. She was scared. She knew that she had to protect the people she loved.

**Plans **

Madge sent a letter to an old friend of hers. Receiving her reply, a few days into the games made Madge smile. She had a place to go in case of bombings.

She went to Katniss and told and Prim. They agreed to be on their toes.

Madge took a deep breath. One more stop.

There was something in her heart telling her that it was going to happen tonight.

She found herself outside the Hawthorne house.

Rory opened the door and gave her a huge hug. Posy and Vick followed. They pulled in her and she saw Gale sitting at the table.

Madge pulled her coat closer. She was now four months pregnant.

Gale looked at her and she felt a slight kick. Her hand flew to her stomach. Gale's eyes followed her movement and frowned. Madge ignored him. Being in the same room as him hurt.

"Posy, Vick?" Will you find you mother for me?"

The two scramble outside. Rory looks at her worried. "Madge?"

"You need to leave. Get your stuff and head to the meadow. Get out."

Her words are fast. She feels herself sway. She clutched the back of a chair.

Gale looks at her. She has changed since the last time he talked to her. Four months ago. He knew that she was helping Katniss and bread boy with training. He would see her and watch her go into bread boy's house. He overheard his mother talking to . Something about her living with bread boy. He didn't like hearing that he asked Katniss and she shrugged. She told him, "Peeta said that she's going through a hard time. He offered to take care of her."

Looking at her, he noticed that she seem to have gained some weight. Yet, she was as beautiful as ever. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her.

Madge pulled him out if the house. He followed her until they reached the fence.

"You need to leave."

Gale stared at her.

Madge sighed and looked at the ground.

"They are going to bomb the district. Soon. When the games end. You need to take your family, Katniss's fameless, and anyone else you can and get out."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

Gale stepped closer and Madge stepped back. This continued until her back was against a building. He placed a hand on her chin and tilted it upward. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Madge knew she shouldn't but she didn't care. There was a very big chance that she would never see him again. Her hands went into his hair. His hands found a place on her waist. He pulled away and kissed her neck. Madge moaned. Gale pulled away and the two looked each other. Madge pushed him away and ran.

That night, she crept onto a train. On the train, she watched on TV as the bombing was shown. She saw her house go on in flame. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Gale grabbed both families, and everyone he could. He took them to the meadow. He had a feeling it was going to happen. The minute the first bomb went off; he took off to the mayor's manor. He arrived to see the house go up in flames. He screamed an animalistic scream. Thom had to hold him back to keep him from jumping into the flames to save her.

He stumbled back to the meadow, his face streaked with tears.

"She's dead."

Prim gasped. "Madge?"

Tears streamed down the Hawthorns and Everdeens cheeks.

was in shock. She debated whether to tell Gale about his child. Seeing him with grief made her decided to keep it a secret. She exchanged glances with Prim and Hazelle. They both nodded. The secret was being taken to the grave.

They all boarded the 13 hovercraft. Gale broke the news to Katniss. Then he fell asleep thinking about his blond princess.

The train stopped. Peacekeepers got on. Madge was shaken awake and dragged off into another compartment.

Then once they reached the capitol she was taken to see Snow. He leered at her.

She ignored his words. She said nothing as she was forced to a small room. She heard Peeta scream. She heard people around her scream. So she screamed. She screamed for Peeta and Katniss. For the Victors. For her district. For the prisoners. For her family. For the people who died. For herself. For her child. For Gale. She screamed until she could scream no longer.

The screams synched in harmony. A lovely, sad melody.

Peackeepers shivered. Snow hissed.

Gale cried. Katniss sobbed.

A young woman plotted.

Madge leaned her head against Peeta's wall. He was her neighbor. The order was:

District 11, 8, 6, Victors-3, Clove's sister, avoxs, Annie Cresta, her, Peeta, Johanna, and others.

Any victors, mayor children, and rebels were with them.

Once a week, in the night, a blond girl would come and feed them. She gave Madge pills for her baby. She was 6 months pregnant.

Because of her condition, the capitol left her mostly alone. She knew that when her child was born. They would kill them both on TV to hurt the rebels.

She remembered when they first found out about her child. They noticed that she gained a lot of weight. They tied her to a chair asked her questions. They asked who the father was. She lied. They threatened her baby so she told them. They laughed and wrote it on a paper. Madge knew that the paper was a list of all the prisoners, ages, treatments, and deaths/disappearance.

A hand on her shoulder made her blink her eyes. They focused on blond hair. The girl spoke into her wrist and picked her up carefully. Her eyes drifted close.

When they woke up, she was on a bed. A blond woman sat next to her nursing a baby girl. She smiled at Madge.

"Your awake."

Madge nodded.

"Your baby is due soon."

"In 1 month."

The girl nodded. "I will help you deliver when the time comes.

"I'm Acacia Winters and this is my daughter Aurora."

"I'm Madge Undersee."

"Madge. You can change your name if you want. To keep yourself safe. It's up to you."

Madge thought about it. It made sense. She thought about him.

"Princess."

"Princess Winters."

Madge/Princess nodded. Acacia walked out of the room and Madge closed her eyes. She was safe.

**Well? What do ya'll think? This has been in my mind ever since I saw Catching Fire. Weird I know? I might turn this into a story. If I do it probably will be about the last capitol huger games. I don't know yet. I need to finish my other stories first.**

**Pills will be updated by Christmas. **

**Chaos will be updated by Christmas.**

**Player will be updated by Christmas.**

**Erase me will be updated by Christmas. So by Christmas, everything will be updated.**

**I will have some one-shots up.**

**In case you haven't heard, one story 10 things (twilight) was deleted. I hope to re-upload the story on Wattpad.**

**I have a poll on my page. I want to know what pairings you guys are interested in for Erase Me. So please vote!**

**I hope everyone had an amazing Thanksgiving and have a happy holiday!**

** -Queen of the Wallflowers.**


	2. Not Madge

( 3 weeks later)

Madge hesitated outside the door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

She entered the room to find Acacia sitting on her bed.

"Princess. Wasn't expecting you."

She bit her lip. "I wanted to talk to you Acacia. I want to help out with the mission. I want to help out. We need money."

The blond girl tiled her head. She was listening. She picked up some nail polish and began to paint Madge's nails a deep strawberry red.

"And how Princess do you plan on getting a job? Anyone would easily recognize you."

"I would do what you did. You were able to trick everyone. I can too."

"The problem darling was that I'm the daughter of a famous capitol citizen. You are the best friend to Katniss the Mockingjay, her husband Peeta, and if rumors are true-love interest of her cousin- the hot Gale Hawthorne."

Madge bit her lip. She began twisting her hands. This was a stupid idea. She got up to leave but a slender hand on her wrist made her stop. She looked to see the older girl studying her. Acacia patted the bed and Madge sat down. Picking up one of Madge's hands she began to paint her fingernails.

"I understand why you need to help. I would love for you to help. But you would need to change your appearance- different hair color and contacts. As for the missions, I could train you."

Madge looked at Acacia in shook. A smile grew on her face. She looked at her nails to see that they were all painted.

Acacia stood up and began going through her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a tube top.

She tossed them in front of Madge. "You want to work? You can work with us at the bar. You will be waitressing."

Madge pulled off her pants and squeezed into the jeans. She pulled on the tube top. "Do you waitress?"

"Yes, but I also do a few extra things.. But you won't be doing that."

Madge nodded. Acacia pulled out a few boxes of hair dye.

"What color?" She said shaking the boxes.

Madge studied the boxes- black, red, and brown.

Red reminded her of Daruis.

Black reminded her of coal- Gale.

She chose brown, a light color, like Katniss'.

Acacia helped her apply color. The she did her own hair. She dyed her blond hair red.

Madge raised an eyebrow.

Acacia shrugged. "I always dye my hair."

Madge was curious. " What's your real color?"

Acacia froze. She looked at Madge. "I'll tell you my secrets, Princess the day you tell me yours."

Madge said nothing.

Acacia smirked. "That's what I thought. Work starts at 7."

The older girl left the room leaving Madge to stare at herself in the mirror.

She stepped into the shower and rinsed the dye off. Her hair when she came back was no longer princess blond, it was brown, ordinary.

She wasn't Madge Undersee anymore. She was Princess Winters.

**Hey Wallflowers!**

**I have decided to make this into a story. However since I have another four stories to work on already, updates will be scarce. Once the summer comes, then updates will be more frequent. Since this story is post Mockingjay, there will be some ocs. Also not all the dead characters are dead.(Prim and Finnick are alive) **

**Here's a list of the main ocs**

**Molly Snow- President Snow's granddaughter. **

**Acacia Winters- leader of the Capitol rebels**

**Since Madge is presumed dead by the others, her new name will be Princess Winters. But don't worry, she will be back to Madge everntually.**

**Madge's daughter is Stella-Maris.**

**The main plot of the story is that Madge is living with Acacia, Molly, and several other rebels. They blend into capitol society while taking it down from the inside. It will fast forward to after Katniss shots Collins. The victors decide on one last Hunger Games. That means all capitol children and the chirldern of the district mayors. Since most of the rebels are hunger game ages, there is a good chance some of them will be chosen. Gale meets Princess but doesn't recognize her. (Her hair is dyed) He has no idea about his child until Peeta tells him. Gale is attracted to Princess but isn't over Madge. The three rebel girls have to deal with the hunger games and how their families have shaped them. There will be drama, romance, and betrayal.**

**(Spoiler Alert: Madge will not be in the games. She will be reaped however.)**

**Now onto other news.**

**My twilight story 10 things was deleted a while ago. I have reposted it on Wattpad. My name is QueenofWallflowers.. so check it out!**

**Check out my other stories and review them!**

**I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! I did! Got a lot of new books!**

**I also have a mortal instrument story that will be coming during the summer 2014.**

**Player and Pills will get one more update hopefully before vacation ends.**

**Check out my poll. I want to have a good idea where people stand for Erase Me before I post another chapter. So check it out!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	3. Jobs and Plans

She took a deep breath and removed her necklace. She walked to her room and slipped it into her bag. She peeked in at her daughter who was sleeping with Aurora.

She met Acacia at the door. The older girl lead her through the twist and turns.

"Don't talk to anyone unless I tell you it's okay. Fox works there so he will make sure you get home. Lela is a friend of mine. She will show you the ropes."

She nodded and they entered the bar.

She was stunned by how loud it was.

Everywhere she looked was crowded. There were people everywhere. She was stunned to see that she was one of the most decent dressed women there.

At the bar, was a girl. The girl was tall, but that wasn't what caught her eye. The girl had blue hair.

Acacia smiled at the blue hair girl. "Lela! This is Princess."

Lela raised a hand and waved.

Madge gave her small smile.

"Lela, show Princess what to do. I have some business."

Acacia left and Madge was left with Lela.

Lela gestured for her to come to the other side of the bar. She showed her where the cups and glasses were and which drink was which. She also taught her how to make the most popular drinks.

Madge had to admit working with Lela was a lot of fun. Lela was a bundle of energy. The two girls settled into an easy pace. Talking and laughing and making drinks. Lela provided a shield of sorts. She noticed many men in the bar looking at her, they looked away quickly the minute Lela glared at them.

Lela tugged at her sleeve a while later.

"We 're on break. It's only 30 minutes. Just you, me, and Acacia."

Madge followed Lela into an empty room, where Acacia breezed in two minutes later.

The three girls began talking. Madge told Lela a bit about her circumstance. It turns out Lela was also a rebel but she didn't live with them. Since she was 21, she had a house full of people just like theirs was.

Lela had worked there since she was 15.

She was from District 4, and left after her fiancé died in the games.

Madge felt sympathy for the older girl.

Their break ended and they went back to work. Madge and Lela made some more drinks and Madge delivered them to some of the tables.

Most of the men gave her a look-over but left her alone, something she was grateful for.

She didn't want them to notice her.

She returned to the bar and continued to make drinks for the rest of the night.

She and Acacia left around midnight with Fox. Lela walked halfway until she parted ways with them.

When they got home Madge fell into a deep sleep.

Madge fell into a steady rhythm. She would take care of the kids for about two hours in the morning, then work on rebel business, and then head to work at the bar around 8 at night. She would leave at midnight with Fox, Lela, and sometimes Acacia if she didn't work over time.

Madge admitted that the job was slowly becoming enjoyable. The men usually left her alone, once they found out that she was Acacia's younger sister. All but one man- Olaf.

Olaf was a friend of their boss. He was fat and almost bald. He had no sense of respect and Madge had to restrain herself from hitting him. She avoided him as much as possible.

Madge tilted her head and her fingers flew over the piano. One of the patrons gifted a piano and she had played it for an hour. Her boss was paying her extra.

She made most of her extra cash by singing, dancing, and playing the piano.

Suddenly a loud cry caused her to stop. Her eyes landed on the TV and the announcement on it. Last time it went off was when Peeta and others was kidnapped by rebels. Today, however a Mockingjay flashed on the screen. Madge's eyes widen as the scene played out. Tears prickled her eyes and Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair exchanged vows and then kissed. Everyone was quiet as they Katniss dancing with Prim.

She smiled, it was a District 12 song. Her heart clenched as Katniss and Gale began dancing. She felt tears burn in the corner of her eyes. These were angry and hurt tears. It didn't look like they even missed her.

When Peeta wheeled in the cake, she gasped at its beauty.

Then it got cut off and President Snow began talking. But it was too late, the damage was done.

She and Acacia left work earlier and the four of them began discussing the war.

Acacia wanted to rescue anyway left behind. Lela offered to make room. Fox offered to lead the missions. She offered to tell them all she could about District 12 and Katniss, Peeta, and Gale.

And they did everything they could to help the rebels out. This was one war they wanted to win. They had to win. Their children's and all the other children they knew lives' were at stake.

They ended up with some new people. A little girl by the name of Nixie. Lynx (Acacia's brother) had found her on one of his many rescue missions. He told them that her mother was shot in front of her. Her mother was the wife of the mayor of District 9. Frost was another they found. He was eldest son of a famous stylist. Silver was Clove's older sister and hated the capitol because her sister died in the games. There were many others who they found and some stayed with them and others with Lela.

The most important person they found was a young girl by the name of Molly. Molly was Snow's granddaughter. She and Silver were found together and both were rescued. Molly took on the name Holly and Silver kept her name.

Silver was sent to live with Lela. She was a few months older than the rest of them, since she turned 18. Acacia was a few months younger than her, but acted much older than the rest of them.

Molly was a sweet girl and Madge genuinely liked her. She was sweet and kind and hero worshiped Katniss. Molly looked a lot like her, at that age. When she found out that Molly was 12, a sharp pain went through her heart as she realized she was only a year younger than Vick and if she lived in the Districts, she would have been in the reaping for her first time.

Molly had a pure soul despite everything. Madge hoped that it remained that way.

The war would end. They just had to make it through till then. They would all survive.

**And done. The first few chapter will be like this. Kind of awkward and boring (at least to me). they will basically just describe things during the war and when Katniss shoots Snow. Next chapter will be mostly Molly Snow and how she fits in. then we will have a chapter of Gale going to where Madge's works and saving her. then it will be the meeting decided to have one last games. So that's the basic outline. Next update will be hopefully in March, maybe next month if I find time.**

**Let me know what you think and review.**

**Check out my other stories and my poll. **

**Updates will be as follow:**

**Everything will get updated at least once or twice before the summer.**

**Pills will be updates as I get ideas.**

**Erase me will get updates as soon as I get some response on my poll (at least one vote)**

**Player: February?**

**Fake Girlfriend: updated. Next- May at the latest. March- earliest.**

**Chaos: February/ March**

**Shattered (my harry potter one shots) will be updates march?**

**One shots will be posted. Might have inception, and another one up by V-Day.**

**I take one shot requests.**

**Hope everything is going good. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. **

**Question: Do you prefer day or night?**

**See you soon, my little Wallflowers.**


End file.
